halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StoneGhost/Archive 5
Archived talk: | Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 | Archive 5 | Archive 6 | Archive 7 | Archive 8 | Archive 9 | Archive 10 FOTM Hey Athena can you read my page Adam Makosky, and, if it is good enough, vote for it for FOTM?--B1blancer2 (talk) 17:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, terribly sorry about that.--B1blancer2 (talk) 18:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Roger.--B1blancer2 (talk) 18:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Namespacing A fix for monobook Fix is in the link above. Just replace everything in MediaWiki:Monobook.css with the above. — subtank (7alk) 00:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Can you please add !important after background-color: #000000; *(i.e. background-color: #000000 !important; )* in the div#content { field? Seems like it's been overridden by another load.— subtank (7alk) 09:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::And it's a recent update too for the Monobook dark theme. The search box has been relocated so that it doesn't conflict with the tabs, and less redundant codes. Simply put, this is my dark motif theme revision 2.01. There's another update for the sidebar which converts the entire column into something like Monaco; the coding for it is somewhat complicated however. A working example is in Dead Space wiki.— subtank (7alk) 10:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah, wasn't aware of that. Very sorry. I'll move it to an archive shortly. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Something odd's happened... The comment replies do not appear to be showing up in the comment thread on Lancer's blog page. Is that normal? IRC Could you join the IRC channel for a bit? Have something to ask of you. Re:Re:Something odd's happened If you could Would you address the articles we discussed earlier the other day? Thanks in advance, and cheers from the peninsula. Sigh Welp, there goes ANOTHER failed series.--B1blancer2 (talk) 22:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Image Merge Good Article panel No problem Hey man thanks for looking through my articles I want to know a good non biased opinion on them. Just so you know as well I'm linking them together into a new universe called Reconstruction. Gerardthemighty (talk) 18:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey man you've marked my article 501st non cannon but not told me why.Could you tell me why and I'll try to improve it. Ok thanks for the help with the article I'll send you a message when everything is changed but there are things I'm keeping the same. 1.They were fighting in the deserts because the rebels were using the old bunker systems and caves which is explained in the article Gerard Shaw III 2.The regimental sgt.major is that he is the sgt.major of the 501st and not the actual army or a sgt.major in general 3.They were deployed to the ark along side marines because they were in the mountains of voi at the time and they were the only mechanized unit there its explained in the same article as above. These have been explained in other articles and in the following fictional Journal entries of Gerard Shaw III. As for the others I'll take care of them, Thanks again Gerard 21:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) UNSC Glasgow Calling Actually I do have explicit permission from the creator of the Reconstruction universe to create the page. EdwardChap (talk) 21:43, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok,But there is one thing I need to keep is that they fought in the Viery deserts because this is where one of the massive events in one of my charectors happened I'll try to add battles in small towns if that'll help. Gerard Gerardthemighty (talk) 21:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Very well what do I have to do to change all this to make it more realistic? Gerardthemighty (talk) 21:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll write the story of why they were in Kenya shortly. When the 501st escaped from reach they were sent to Scotland and tried to restart from what they lost.During the invasion there base was attacked and they were either killed or split up.The covenant were looking for what they believed to be a key to the ark and scoured the UK looking for it.The remains gathered and formed a resistance and fought a guerrilla(Ambushes,fast unpredictable attacks) war against the covenant.When the covenant were driven from the UK they regrouped and the UNSC sent them to Egypt where they were tasked with search and destroy and then evacuation of Cairo.On the 15th the 501st was transferred to Crows nest,happened to be same location chief was taken to.They were in little numbers so they were tasked with security and they asked marines and other personnel who were Scottish to join them temporarily.<---That will get changed.They then boarded pelicans during the attack and were evacuated to the mountains near voi.When the flood landed one of the groups in the 501st were tasked with clearing the sewers and they were overwhelmed and only 7 escaped.They were in range of glassing so they were taken aboard the shadow of intent and when asked if they would go to the ark they all accepted.If you wish to read this in more detail its in this page.Gerard Shaw III Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:20, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'm going to tweak with it tonight and tommorow morning then I'll message you hopefully this will improve it. Thanks for the help. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok could you remove these pages I'm not sure how to. UNSC The Calling,UNSC Ben Nevis they were created by a other user who is new to my canon and possibly halo's canon. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) It'll be fine trust me the first page was to see if he could write well,while its cannon was incorrect it was ok writing and the second page had nothing on it except a template.I'm going to tell him to wait until I sort out this canon until we expand more. Ok I'll wait until tommorow to get his clearance.I'm calling it quits for tonight,I'll fix all the articles tommorow. Gerardthemighty (talk) 23:08, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey I've changed some of the story elements I'll write them down in short so you don't need to read the articles to see them. *1.501st regiment encouraged those with Scottish origin to join but was open to all. *2.501st were from Scotland but then absorbed into the UNSC Army. *3.The rebels they fought against were smugglers who occasionally assaulted villages and hid in the vast cave networks,called themself's rebels. *4.There were hardly any battles between the two just small firefights now and then. *5.The covenant invaded Scotland for a unknown reason. *6.The 501st along with the Para regiment of the British Army was deployed to Eygpt to help evacuation.The 501st was sent with the Para's by the British Military as it sent many regiments around the globe to help out. *7.The 501st were deployed to Crow's nest as security detail after Cairo was liberated. *8.They were taken aboard the shadow of intent to avoid being glassed along with Voi,they then volunteered to go through the protal. Gerardthemighty (talk) 14:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I've edited the pages no need to delete them now. I've replied on the 501st talk page. Gerardthemighty (talk) 21:16, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok I have a few points to make. *The Army was deployed on the Lion because it would likely stop on a planet if they located anything of interest. *He transferred to the Navy... I'n not sure if its mentioned and he was placed in charge of the ships operations and as the fleet adviser because of his extensive knowledge on war tactics, management and commanding large amounts of troops. *In real life the Army does form protective circles.I would know,in the army cadets we are taught exactly what the army does in fighting conditions,If someone is wounded or the fire team needs to stop in the middle of nowhere the form a circle of soldiers all in either prone or crouching positions.They will give covering fire until it is safe to move again.And to add to this I have used it.On field craft I was the Platoon 1,ic and the most trained in first aid.My friend Thomas fell and snapped his ankle.We were under fire and treated it as a real life situation we circled him and I treated him and then carried him to the first aid tent.Also the first priority of a platoon is to make sure that wounded are safe and if need be retreat just for there survival.In real life cases many operations have been canceled due to retreats to ensure just 1 or 2 mens safety. *They avoided taxes since they lived on the farmers land and he only paid taxes for his land. *He executed the rebel after giving him countless warnings *The loss of his left arm was from the detonation of a IED which destroyed his warthog *The prosthetic arm was a civilian project and such arms though more basic did exist such as Eddie Underwood who had a fake skin colored limb *There was a time gap of almost 2 months between the invasions.He would have been on call since he had a house all most 5 mins from the base and he would probably been granted a few days leave if he was living in this town and was a staff sergeant.Bur hey this can be changed *The prototype armour and railguns were in a hidden level of the base that ONI worked in that even he did not have knowledge of. *He is a very strong catholic and some quotes stick in your mind hence the reason I remember it.Maybe the battle was unrealistic so I'll bring down the amount of enemys in it. *I do agree with you there but as you will see on the memorial are many rifles placed on it and there are no ways that any one would cary a dead mans rifle around. *I have still not edited the whole thing he commanded the regiment cause he was a regimental sergeant major before you brought that to my attention. Most of these points will be changed though because of the previous points that you brought up.Thanks for the help and I'll try to improve them Regards Gerard Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:03, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry wont happen again. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:46, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Unlock Razor-class Fighters--Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 23:51, December 26, 2012 (UTC) NCF Hey I've looked over the articles listed here and I've removed the pages that make them unrealistic.The page 501st is changed they don't fight the rebels they are sent in find the smugglers and bring them into the light.They are releaved of there duty in 2549 because Viery forms a proper police force.UNSC The Calling has all that nonsense removed and the Reach Rebellion ended in 2402 and the smugglers used there old bunkers as hideouts.And Gerard Shaw III was not fighting the rebels and his fight with the elites was a bit more realistic.They don't go to the ark but go to Cairo by boat because Gerard wanted to continue fighting even though they were listed dead on the records.Its not written in yet but Gerard became a adviser of the honor fleet because of captain Melville.The captain offers him that place after he helps the crew win a Navy E competition on fleet strategy. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I was reading the web comic that a bungie member made called a fistfull of arrows and its about jun.It mentions the Insurrection and that they were fighting them.I know the story has been dulled down to smugglers but if you think that its not cannon then I could move back to the Insurrection.It would leave room for new ideas since they were confirmed in that comic and they are hardly mentioned. Gerardthemighty (talk) 12:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) NCF I've sorted the realism issues on the pages so could you tell me if they are fixed and if the banners can be removed. Gerardthemighty (talk) 19:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Advice Hi I'm pretty new around here and I was looking for some advice on my character Alexander Raven because I really don't want to get slapped with one of those NCF things on his page. I'm a little hazy with some of the canon but I've tried to keep myself as up to date as possible to try and ensure minimal mistakes. If you could point out anything I have done wrong or any thing that breaks canon or just general things I should improve could you please let me know, it would be much appreciated. If you don't have the time thanks anyway. LY047 (talk) 09:19, January 7, 2013 (UTC) New nomination Thanks Just wanted to say thank you for doing such good criticism on some pages I have seen that desperately need them, if everyone did it as kindly as you; than there would be a hell of a lot less crappy stories around here. A Fellow Stalker (talk) 21:38, January 11, 2013 (UTC) A bit of help? : Thank You Thanks for reading my character's page I really appreciate it. As for him looking like Fred for some reason I really loved the way he looked in Halo Legends so I thought I'd use him as a 'model' for my Spartan. I took the scars off his face to change him a little from Fred. Thanks again.LY047 (talk) 07:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Namespace RE: Plagiarism and Civility Warning Can you please remove the plagerism warning as... If you copy from a public domain writing, do you have to credit the author? The United States Supreme Court has answered, “No,” holding that there is no legal requirement to provide any attribution when public domain works are copied and placed into new works. (Dastar Corp. v. 20th Century Fox Film Corp., 123 S.Ct. 2041 (2003).) However, just because there is no legal requirement to give credit to the creators of public domain works, doesn’t mean you don’t have to do it. When copying works from the public domain, be careful to avoid plagiarism. Plagiarism occurs when someone poses as the originator of words he did not write, ideas he did not conceive, or facts he did not discover. http://fairuse.stanford.edu/Copyright_and_Fair_Use_Overview/chapter8/8-b.html As i in no way publicly showed it as mine and it was found on google not DA. I still agree that i was in the wrong moraly but i have not broken any laws or rules because i found it on PUBLIC DOMAIN. (Achillies Reborn (talk) 13:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC)) Fine, fine can not blame me for trying though, as i've already said it will not happen again anyway. Regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 15:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Athena... I know we may not have got off to the best start (the whole civil warning issue) anyway I have seen some of your pages regarding UNSC Ships and if you could spare some time to help me out that would be brilliant. I assume that the paris class and rememberance class are built on a similar if not identical SCT? the reason I would like some help is i would like to create a small scout fleet so i can split of from mainline cannon with my spartans. I would look myself its not that i'm lazy its that I only realy work on this at work and do not have access to halopedia and such to make sure what I am wrighting is correct. Any help you could provide would be great. the ship i am currently working on is UNSC Tripoli Thanks Gaz (Achillies Reborn (talk) 10:43, April 25, 2013 (UTC)) Ok seriously athena you cannot copyright words the fact that i was just trying to fit it with everyone elses, but thats fine i'll make something up and get slapped with some bulshit NCF flag instead and where was it clearly stated that those words were yours and under copyright law I asked for your help try actualy being helpful rather than just removing what I put and slapping another warning on. I will not be accepting the second warning as you have clearly not copyrighted the matterial and I assumed it would have been from halo-pedia which I have already mentioned to you. I am trying to be understanding of your policies but it seems to be one rule for the top brass and another for everyone else. Ok so im gunna stop and apologize but not delete what i have put as i belive there is some truth to it. If its not stated as being in an alt verse i would like to point out that its NCF hear from you soon (Achillies Reborn (talk) 14:51, April 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Athena, I would just like to apologize for both my actions and reactions last week. I understand why I was in the wrong regardless of whether it was by mistake or not. I am going to create my own refit as I have only just realized that there was never actually a canonical refit and I would really appreciate if you could read over it when it is done. I can have a fiery temper and should not have spoke to you the way I did and actually feel embarrassed looking back on what was said. Regards, Gaz (Achillies Reborn (talk) 16:12, May 1, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Athena, thanks for your understanding i would just like to apologize again before i ask my question. Ok question time lol, do you think a titanium/ tungsten alloy would be a viable armor plating, also I was thinking of putting an exoskeleton in place and filling the 'gaps' with the thermal dissipation layer with the armor plating on top. Regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 10:23, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) Image Deletion Athena look bro we need to talk that's not cool taking down my pic like that the creator is fine with me using his original 3D model you can't just assume that I violated copyrights, because i didn't happen to source my image. Knight-Lite (talk) 03:50, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Completely understood sorry about all this mess ill reupload it with the correct template 13:13, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Image sourcing Ok thanks for the warning, how do I apply this? does it have to be directly underneath the picture or a file link, or can it be noted at the bottom of the page? (Achillies Reborn (talk) 23:16, May 8, 2013 (UTC)) hi athena, ok so if I was to go on SOTP and take a picture in game would that be subject to any of these rules or would that be ok? (Achillies Reborn (talk) 09:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Gerard Image sourcing Hi Athena hope you are well, I belive have sourced the pictures correctly now could you just check and see if they are in line with site policy Regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 11:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Athena, I wanted to have a 28th ODST (28th being my Bday) abit self indulgent I know but hey. After checking availabillity I noticed you have a 28th sthock troop battalion, would it be acceptable to create a 28th ODST with the prefix viridiverse like so- 28th ODST (viridiverse) or would it be advised to just change the number. Regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 13:48, May 16, 2013 (UTC)) Swarm War Just asking, when are you going to update stuff on the Swarm War? Question Seeing as you are an experienced ship-designer, I was hoping if you could help with my ships, they could use professional help. If you do choose to help, even if it's just as a little side-project for you, the pages I was hoping you could assist with were the Vengance-Class Super-heavy Cruiser, and the Kryptic-Class Heavy Frigate. Oh, okay. I admit I was hoping for help with writing it and such, do you have any tips for a better setup or info-box though? I don't really find Hyper Zerglings info-box very useful and gets in the way sometimes. Thanks for whatever help you deem to give. Vae Victis Deletion Thanks for the tip, I'm relatively new and am having some trouble figuring out all the signs and their uses. Return Weird Can't I delete my own posted message form my own talk page?--Guruson (talk) 14:14, March 12, 2014 (UTC)